


taste the flesh

by Stein



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, PWP, Unresolved Sexual Tension, implied everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stein/pseuds/Stein
Summary: It starts with the goddam grapes. It doesn’t end there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> Title comes from Simon Curtis, Flesh ~~because I am trash~~  
>  ~~it wasn''t supposed to rhyme, I swear~~
> 
> DEAR GOD I was so sure I was going to lose the deadline because my muse wasn't helping and then the internet kept bullying me and not letting me post and ;~; dear god ;~;
> 
> This is my first attempt at anything even remotely related to smut ~~sis' kept laughing at my suffering, why are you so cruel to me ç-ç~~ either way, I hope I don't disappoint too much D:  
>  ~~also, I've found out that I really like this ship, and maybe I'll try working on their dynamics later on... Maybe ;^;~~

It all starts with the goddamn grapes. Or maybe before, but it’s not like Kihyun specifically pays attention to what Hyungwon puts in his mouth to actually notice.

Either way, here’s the thing: it starts with the goddamn grapes. It starts when Hyungwon’s lips close around them, red and shiny and thick, and something within Kihyun stirs. The other doesn’t seem to realize Kihyun is watching him, or maybe he doesn’t care, it’s hard to say. When Hyungwon bites down, water trickles down his mouth to his chin, and his tongue makes a failed attempt at cleaning it, pink and wet with spit.

Kihyun’s heart stutters. His blood rushes down. He is fairly certain his eyes are as wide as they can possibly be. The feeling in his gut wills him to reach out, so, naturally, Kihyun excuses himself from the room and hopes the growing bulge in his pants isn’t too obvious.

 

It starts with the goddam grapes. It doesn’t end there.

  
  
  


Kihyun is not currently searching for a relationship. He’s not interested in having one. He doesn’t  _ crave _ one. This is not to say he doesn’t hook up with people — he’s had his own fair share of going out and kissing strangers. It’s just… New. He doesn’t usually lust after his friends. Objectively, he’s always known that Hyungwon has lips to die for. Non-objectively, he’s never paid him that much attention in that regard. It’s not like he has a top 5 list of friends he would sleep with if he had the chance.

Also non-objectively, Hyungwon doesn’t seem to particularly care about any of that.

  
  
  


“You’re tense”, he says to Kihyun.

It’s Fridays, and they’ve gone clubbing with their friends. Kihyun chose some fancy named drink that was way too sweet for his liking, and hasn’t had nothing else since then. Hyungwon had soda, lips curling against the silver coloured can, and Kihyun would’ve teased him to hell and back if the usual warmness hadn’t started pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

He’s feeling hot and bothered, and his jeans are way too skinny to be comfortable. Besides, Hyungwon hasn’t taken to the dance floor not even  _ once _ , despite how much he likes to dance, and even though he’s not drunk, Kihyun can barely keep his hands to himself.

_ Of course he’s tense _ . He’s tried everything, everything, and he can’t stop this. He’s fantasized countless times, imagined, dreamed, and by this point he can almost trick himself into believing he knows what touching Hyungwon would feel like, what  _ being touched _ would feel like. Hyungwon is a tease. He would always wander close, too close, and then step away just as Kihyun is ready to reach out. Would whisper against his body, breath hot and humid against Kihyun’s skin, hand firm against his hips, his knee spreading Kihyun’s legs apart. Wouldn’t fucking  _ kiss him _ if Kihyun didn’t take the first step, didn’t push their mouths together with greed.

“You know…” Hyungwon’s tone is conversational, and brings his thoughts to a halt. “I’ve never said you’re not allowed to touch me.”

Wait. What?

“What did you-” but Hyungwon is already walking away, leaving Kihyun gaping at the empty spot besides him.

His mind is racing. If Hyungwon meant what he thinks he meant… If he actually said it in the way Kihyun thinks he wanted to say, then it means...

“Fuck.”

Well.  _ Fuck _ , indeed.

  
  
  


Hyungwon’s mouth tastes like soda. Kihyun wants to be mad at him — wants to be mad at being played at, wants to be mad that Hyungwon has to fucking curve to kiss him, wants to be mad at the fact that even though he’s thin, Hyungwon can push him against the wall and  _ keep him there _ —, but he finds it in himself that, right now, he doesn’t really care.

He  _ wants _ . He wants, and if Hyungwon stops he might just scream in frustration. He’s worked up, he’s desperate, he’s thrusting himself against Hyungwon’s body in hopes he  _ does _ something,  _ anything _ , but Hyungwon's mouth is still on his neck, licking, biting,  _ sucking _ , and doing awfully good noises against his skin that also do not help him think straight.

Kihyun wants — goddammit, he doesn't know. He wants to fuck, to be fucked, he wants Hyungwon to get down on his knees because he thinks he might just combust if the other doesn't. fucking. touch him.

"Don't you want to take this somewhere else?" Hyungwon's voice is hoarse. "I don't envision a club bathroom to be exactly a hygienic place, and someone could show up anytime."

Kihyun wants to disagree; wants to tell him to stop being so picky and that he doesn't _care_ if anyone walks in on there. Unfortunately, a traitorous part of his brain tells him Hyungwon's right.

"Where?" he whispers back, one of his hands on Hyungwon's hair and the other gripping onto his shirt. His heart is beating so hard it feels like it could burst out of his ribcage.

"My apartment."

"Sure. Nice."

Anywhere, as long as Hyungwon doesn't stop touching him.


End file.
